Saving Eden
by teddy240b
Summary: The dream comes every night. Save Eden, Dumbledore implores. He cannot deny the man even in death. And so begins a mission that will change the destiny of Severus Snape and perhaps bring him the redemption he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

"Saving Eden"

This is a tribute to the genius of JKR. All Harry Potter characters belong to her.

Chapter One – The Dream

The man in the dingy hotel room bolted awake as if expecting an imminent attack. It took him a moment to adjust his eyes to the dim light filtering in through the flimsy tattered curtains. He scanned the bare room. He was safe. No one was looking for him anymore.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. He'd had the dream again. Why couldn't the old man just leave him alone?

He flipped off the covers, climbed out of the uncomfortable bed and rose to his full six feet. He was clad only in black boxers and his taught frame carried no extra weight. The raven haired man walked stiffly to the window, parted the curtains and looked out into the parking lot below. It was night already and a solitary street lamp provided the only light in the room. He hadn't meant to sleep so long. He'd arrived in town that afternoon on a bus. He never slept on buses, though he rode with his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to engage in polite conversation with nosy strangers. After his first hot shower in three days, he'd collapsed onto the bed and sleep claimed him.

His stomach growled angrily and he knew he needed to find something decent to eat. The man unzipped a bag tossed casually on the sole chair in the room and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. He quickly slipped them on then fumbled for the cigarettes that inhabited the bottom of the satchel. He cracked the box against the table, drew out a white stick and held it between his long fingers. He reached for the blue plastic lighter resting on the bedside table where he had emptied his pockets and lit the tip. He puffed once, twice, and then drew in a long deep breath allowing the smoke to enter his lungs. As he exhaled he smiled slightly, thinking that perhaps the cigarettes might be just the thing to kill him.

"Save Eden," he said aloud to no one in particular because he was, as always, alone. "You must go to America and protect Eden. Wonderful," he sighed.

Night after night Dumbledore appeared in his dreams ordering him to protect this place. He was so damn adamant and said it as though Snape owed him something. Perhaps he did owe the old wizard. He killed the man; even if he was just following orders. What was the alternative anyway, living alone at Spinners end brewing potions no one would buy? In the four months since he left England he hadn't found any Eden in need of protection. He'd been to fourteen different towns named Eden and no dark magic was evident near any of them.

But Dumbledore kept it up. The dream started a month after the final battle. He should have just taken a dreamless sleep potion, but maybe he was looking for another mission, a way to redeem himself.

Severus Snape inhaled a final time then crushed the remains of the cigarette in a black enamel ashtray. He left the room engaging the simple muggle lock. He was in a small western town one hundred miles from the next Eden, a place so insignificant that there was no bus service. He would have to hitch a ride. American muggles seemed extraordinarily trustworthy. He never seemed to have to wait long for someone to pick him up along the side of the road. It was usually the driver of a truck who expected company. Of course Snape immediately feigned sleep upon entering the vehicle.

As he walked down the stairs to the street below, Snape remembered a dining establishment near the bus station and realized the alley across the street should put him out only feet from its front door. As he entered the murky passageway he immediately sensed something was wrong. He carefully advanced remaining in the shadows, his body tense. The wizard didn't have his wand; it was hidden in the duffle back in his motel room. As he inched forward he discerned two people struggling on the ground. The voice of a pleading woman floated back toward him. He knew what was happening. He'd been to enough dark revels to recognize a rape. His stride quickened. The voice of the attacker threatened to slash the woman's face and Snape heard her cry out.

He was instantly on the attacker, ripping him from the victim. Snape's fury at the man was overwhelming. He felt as though every Death Eater who ever raped an innocent muggle was in his grip awaiting punishment. The attacker was much bigger than Snape, outweighing the former spy by at least fifty pounds. The two struggled then crashed to the pavement. The rapist, sensing the rage in his opponent plunged a knife into his chest.

The blade was well aimed and Snape knew immediately that he was mortally wounded. How fitting that he die at the hands of a muggle. The Dark Lord would have appreciated the irony. Just as he was about to give up he saw the woman lying only steps away. He needed to make sure the innocent muggle survived this. As the man pulled out the knife to plant it a final time, Snape wrestled the weapon away and returned the favor. Snape didn't simply stick the man; he gutted him making sure death was instantaneous.

The weight of the dead man momentarily pinned him down, but Snape managed to roll the body away and struggled to his feet. He dragged his failing body toward the woman crumpled at the base of the wall and fell to his knees.

"Are you all right?" he called out in a raspy voice as he reached out grasping her shoulder. He was finding it difficult to breath. His lungs were quickly filling with blood. The woman collapsed into his arms sobbing. Snape held her tightly and let her cry. Her cloths were torn and her skirt rode up high on her leg. "Did he..?" he could not say the words. How many times had he stood by pretending to enjoy the sport of his fellow Death Eaters?

She shook her head no and looked up at him. Her blond hair was sticking out in all directions and her face was cut and dirty. She looked like she'd been through hell, but as he looked into her blue eyes he knew there was something special about the girl. Snape could feel it in his gut and as he watched her he realized that even in her bedraggled state she was beautiful to him.

The girl clutched at her savior afraid to let go. Suddenly, she realized there was something warm and sticky on her hands. She looked down and saw that blood was pouring from his shirt.

"Oh, my god you're bleeding," she cried pulling away from the safety of his arms. "I'm going for help."

Severus Snape reached out and grabbed her wrist. "No, it's too late," he whispered, his voice failing. He could feel his life force ebbing with every heart beat. He knew he was going to die and decided that he wanted his last minutes to be in the arms of this woman. "Just stay with me," he begged.

The girl thought for a moment then wrapped her arms around him lowering her rescuer to her lap. She stared down at him with a look of pure wonder. "I don't know how to thank you?"

Snape smiled weakly. "What's your name love?" He barely managed to force out the question. He wanted to know the name of this angel in whose arms he would draw his last breath.

"Eden," she answered with a smile, tears still running down her cheeks.

Snape began to laugh. He'd done it. He's saved Eden.

"What's so funny?" she asked confused by his reaction.

"I've done it," he whispered in reply. "I've saved Eden Dumbledore. Now I can die in peace."

The young woman looked down at him, a strange expression playing across her face. There was something in her eyes. To Snape, inexperienced as he was in this area, it seemed they were filled with love. Eden pressed her hand to his chest and a feeling of warmth and comfort filled him. She leaned toward him and spoke softly.

"Severus Snape, I'm not going to let you die."

Eden closed the distance between them and pressed her lips gently to his. At the moment of their kiss a brilliant light engulfed Snape. Severus Snape realized that for the first time in a very long time he felt happy. Then, there was one last conscious thought before he died; h_ow did she know my name?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Saving Eden"

This is a tribute to the genius of JKR. All Harry Potter characters belong to her.

Chapter Two - Awakening

A strange beeping sound intruded on his wonderful dream. He was warm and happy. He'd never felt so content, but what was that damn noise. Severus Snape forced his eyes open.

"Well look who's rejoined the living," a woman's voice teased.

At first he couldn't focus, but slowly the speaker came into clear view. A heavy set woman with a warm smile stood over him fiddling with some bags of liquid on a pole. She reminded him of Molly Weasley. _How could I possibly be alive,_ he wondered. He survived enough torture under the Dark Lord to know when his body had been pushed beyond the point of recovery; at least beyond the point of muggle means of recovery.

As he tried to rationalize his very existence he realized someone was holding his hand and his head immediately turned to the opposite side of the hospital bed. It was Eden. The girl, now dressed in bright green surgical scrubs, was curled up in a chair drawn up close to his bed. She was clean now, but she still looked small and vulnerable. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, her face was very pale and there were dark rings under her eyes. Even in sleep, she clutched his hand tightly.

"She hasn't left your side for more than five minutes since you came down from the operating room. It's been three days, but she insisted on remaining with you. We're all so grateful for what you did Mr. Snape. Eden's such a wonderful girl, a real treasure. If anything would have happened to her…" The woman was too horrified by the possibilities to even continue. "Well, let's wake her. She'll be disappointed that she wasn't the first to talk to you."

Snape tried to stop the nurse, but he couldn't force the words from his dry throat. He didn't want anyone to wake the girl. She was sleeping so peacefully and she must be exhausted from her vigil. As the woman shook her gently, her eyes fluttered open and she saw her hero was finally awake.

"Thank God," she cried out, "I thought you'd never wake up."

"I'm going to get Dr. Sawyer," the nurse interjected, "he'll want to check you over."

And suddenly they were alone. Snape couldn't help staring at Eden. As he watched the emotions flicker across her lovely face he saw deep concern turn to relief. She closed her eyes momentarily as if in prayer. When her gaze returned to him her blue eyes betrayed feelings far deeper than a lovely young woman should feel for an unattractive stranger; even if the stranger may have saved her life. She smiled at him and that simple gesture called forth a strange feeling in his chest.

"Would you like some water?" She finally broke his silent reverie.

He nodded and she picked a large container with a straw and guided the straw to his lips. Snape drank greedily.

"Not too fast," she warned.

The cool liquid felt wonderful, like a potion sure to restore his speech. Snape smiled slightly as he whispered the question he desperately wanted to ask her. "Back in the alley, how did you know my name?"

Eden smiled broadly. Her teeth were perfectly straight and blindingly white, just like the actresses he'd seen in the muggle movies when he was a boy. She leaned in close to him, as if she were about to tell him a great secret.

"She didn't know your name until the sheriff tracked you to that motel," a stern voice interrupted. Two men stood in the doorway. The one who spoke was an imposing older man with gray hair wearing a large cowboy hat. The other man, in the starched white coat, was obviously the muggle healer. "Eden, let the doc get in there and look at him," he suggested firmly.

The girl reluctantly released his hand and moved to stand with the grave man near the doorway. He immediately placed his hand protectively on her shoulder. Snape observed the old man studying him intently. He wondered why he didn't seem friendlier toward him. He had saved his what, wondered Snape, daughter of perhaps grand-daughter? Then Snape realized where the man's eyes had settled; on his dark mark. The mark was no longer magic, but its imprint remained. A cold realization overwhelmed Snape. Somehow this man whose arm now cradled the lovely woman whose gaze never left him knew he was a Death Eater

"Mr. Snape," his attention was forced to the doctor who now occupied the chair, "you had quite a bad injury. A knife wound to the chest. It penetrated you right lung and nicked your artery. You lost quite a lot of blood. Honestly," he sighed, "it's a miracle that you are still with us. We were able to repair the damage, but it is going to take some time before you are completely recovered." The doctor turned his attention from his patient to the woman now standing at the edge of the bed. "On a personal note, I don't know how to thank you for saving Eden." As he spoke the man looked up adoringly at Eden.

Snape knew that look. He'd seen it enough on James Potter's face. He was besotted with the girl. The doctor was young and handsome. They would make a fine couple. Snape was foolish to think a young woman would ever have an interest in and ugly old man like him. His eyes tracked sadly back to Eden, but surprisingly she wasn't returning the handsome doctors gaze. Her eyes remained firmly fixed on him. Snape felt his face flush and the warm feeling from his dream returned to his body.

"Doc Sawyer is right Mr. Snape," the older man spoke as he approached the other side of the bed and offered his hand. "I owe you a life debt."

A life debt, thought Snape, a strange choice of words for a muggle. And the voice of the man seemed different from the others. He was from somewhere else too. The man continued, interrupting the former spy's musings.

"If anything happened to my niece, I'm not sure I could go on." There were tears in the man's eyes. Snape took his hand as firmly as possible and claimed his thanks.

"Any man would have done the same." He replied in his horse English accented voice.

"Mac McCloud," he belatedly introduced himself as the handshake broke apart.

The man seemed genuinely grateful. Snape was now annoyed at his own rampant paranoia. These people were simple muggles. McCloud didn't know the dark mark. He probably assumed Snape was one of those motorcycle blokes he saw at truck stops covered in tattoos. Snape's eyes couldn't help returning to the lovely woman at the foot of his bed. He noticed she seemed to be swaying slightly. Her exhaustion was clearly overwhelming her.

"Eden, I think you should sit down before you fall down," he gently suggested. The other men's attention shifted back to the girl and the doctor quickly jumped from the seat as the uncle guided Eden back to the chair next to Snape.

I'm fine, really," she insisted as she scooped his hand back up. She grasped it tightly, as if she were afraid that he would suddenly disappear.

Suddenly, Snape was overcome by a fierce desire to protect Eden, to look after the girl. He couldn't imagine where this feeling was coming from. He didn't care about anyone but himself. He tried valiantly to reassert his usual cold demeanor, but it was no use. She was like a virus infecting him. With each beat of his heart, he felt her coursing though his veins. He noticed his thumb tenderly stoking the back of her hand. Her skin felt like velvet.

"Eden," he finally spoke, "you're worn out. I'm going to be fine. You need to go home and get some rest love." Damn he said it again. He'd called her love, just as he did in the alley.

She hesitated for a moment; then nodded and rose from the chair. This time it was Snape who was reluctant to break the connection.

"It seems that you've finally found someone Eden's willing to listen to Mac," the doctor laughed knowingly.

"Perhaps," Mac responded without a smile moving toward his niece.

Eden bent down and brushed her lips to his rough face. "I'll be back Severus," she promised.

_Severus_, he loved the way she said his name. Snape felt his fingers involuntarily release her hand and as she moved away he felt a sense of loss.

"Get some rest Mr. Snape," Mac suggested.

Snape nodded and the three of them moved out the door. He closed his eyes and tried to remember everything about her. How her hand felt resting in his, the sound of her voice, the pressure of her lips against his cheek. His eyes flew open. Something wasn't right. The dream, the girl, her loving stare, the uncle and the dark mark; did it all mean something?

"Idiot Snape," he admonished himself. Dumbledore had simply given Snape a chance to do something right for once; a way to assuage his guilty conscience. He was letting his imagination run amok.

He closed his eyes again and this time her face swam into view. His chest began to tighten. Perhaps he should ring for the nurse. Then he realized this feeling in his chest had nothing to do with the injury. He had this feeling once before, though now he realized it was but a pale imitation of its current manifestation. The feeling was love. Severus Snape was in love with the girl.

"Damn you Dumbledore."

There was only one question now. What was Snape going to do about it?


	3. Chapter 3

*** This is a tribute to the genius of JKR. All Harry Potter characters belong to her. ***

Chapter Three: Reality Check

Two days. Two days and not a single appearance by Eden. Snape violently pushed the call button. He needed to get out of this muggle hospital and get back to the motel room and his wand. He was sure he could find a healing spell that would make it possible to apparate out of this wretched place.

The girl had obviously come to her senses and gotten over whatever infatuation she held for her savior; she wasn't coming back. Snape wanted to leave before the girl's damn uncle showed up again. He claimed she was too tired the first day, but yesterday his excuse for her absence was a vague apology for having to rearrange her schedule. The visits consisted of awkward silences and fed Snape's paranoia that the muggle somehow knew about his death eater past.

"What is it this time Mr. Snape?" The disembodied voice of the nurse responded on the intercom.

"I want to leave this morning. I want to see the doctor," the irate patient demanded. The voice on the other end of the conversation was muffled and there was no reply. Snape threw the device out of the bed. "Damn it." he muttered. A moment later he had his reply.

"I see you're not in a very happy mood today. I'm not surprised." It wasn't the nurse at the door, it was Eden.

Her voice commanded his attention, but the former spy was intent on showing a complete lack of interest in the woman. "Perhaps you can arrange for my exit from this hellhole?" He inquired without making eye contact.

"I think I may be able to help you with that Severus." The young woman moved into the room and approached his bed. "I think they may be eager to part with you since you've terrorized the entire staff," she added, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Given the help I provided you it's the least you could do," he angrily retorted.

Eden was taken aback by his bitter tone, but then she remembered who she was talking to and sympathy swelled inside of her. He was hurt by her absence. "I'm sorry Severus. Uncle Mac must not have explained why I haven't been to see you."

"You don't need to apologize. You're getting on with your life; just as I intend to." His reply was cold and formal. "Now if you will be kind enough to fetch the doctor."

But Eden didn't move toward the door she sat down on the edge of his bed and reached for his hand. Snape quickly withdrew from the contact. The snub was conspicuous. He knew she would withdraw now; she would surely see the futility of her friendly demeanor. But Eden didn't move. She sat quietly, her eyes downcast as though lost in thought. Finally she rose from the bed, straightened the smart navy pants suit she was wearing and calmly looked down at the patient.

"I know you are uncomfortable and probably in pain Severus, so this is what we're going to do," she calmly began to explain as if talking to a child. "I am going to get Mark in here and he is going to sign you out to my care. We'll get you some scrubs, put you in a wheel chair and get you down to my car. I'm going to take you back to the ranch, get you cleaned up, get some decent food into you and put you to bed."

"I don't think..."

"Not a word Severus," she firmly replied. "I know you have control issues but for once in your life someone else is going to take care of you. Do you understand?"

What did she mean, _for once in his life_? How did she know anything about his life? He was going to tell her to go to hell, but then he looked up and saw this extremely capable looking young woman hovering over his bed; fierce determination written across her features.

"You're a bit scary when you're like this," Snape found his thoughts escaping his mouth.

"My students think so too," she replied as she wheeled toward the door.

"What students," he called after her but she was already out the door.

She quickly returned leading the doctor, a male orderly carrying scrubs and the nurse armed with forms. Before he could voice the slightest protest, he was checked over, dressed, processed and found himself in a wheelchair sitting at the curb. Moments later a fire engine red sports car pulled up. The nurse opened the door and helped the patient out of the wheelchair and into the leather bucket seat.

"You get better Mr. Snape," the nurse cheerily admonished him, obviously thrilled to be parting from the difficult man.

Snape nodded, afraid he would further anger Eden if he told the woman what he actually felt about her and the blasted hospital. As the door shut, Eden reached across his body to maneuver the seat belt across his bandaged chest. He could detect a citrusy mixture of lime, basil and mandarin. He closed his eyes and inhaled the lovely scent. His chest began to feel tight again. He needed to stop this feeling from returning. Severus Snape needed to get away from this woman, not return to her home, but suddenly he was so tired again. He really was still in awful shape.

Once she was certain he was secure and the belt wasn't too tight, Eden gently ran her hand across his cheek and tucked a lank strand of hair behind his ear. "Close your eyes and rest Severus. We'll be home no time. You'll like the ranch. The sky is so close you can almost touch it and the mountains around us are so peaceful."

The car was very comfortable and the engine purred to life. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "So what do you teach Eden, elementary school?"

"No, don't be ridiculous. I can't stand kids that age. They're all dunderheads," she laughed.

_Dunderheads_, he thought that was an odd word choice.

"I'm a college professor."

"You can't be a college professor, you're too young. What are you 23?"

"I'm actually twenty-eight," she responded as though that advanced age provided some gravitas. "I went to the University when as 16 and got my PhD two years ago."

"And what, pray tell, do you have a degree in?" he asked in a voice dripping with condescension.

Eden eyes narrowed. "I have a degree in the history of the Southwest with a specialization in native peoples and their spiritual journeys. They don't normally let graduating PhD's stay on at the University but they made an exception for me; I am extremely productive and publish quite frequently. You're not intimidated by an accomplished woman are you Severus?" She looked directly at him. "I would think that a man like you would enjoy intellectual stimulation." She emphasized the last word.

The girl was actually flirting with him. Snape tried to form a response. "You'd better keep your eyes on the road or you'll drive us into a ditch." It was the best he could come up with.

"That's where I was yesterday. I had to drive to Tucson, meet with some of my students and arrange coverage with some of my colleagues and grad students." She reached for his hand again and this time he allowed her to take it. "I want to take care of you Severus. After all you've done, you deserve it."

He knew she was referring to his actions in the alley, but part of him couldn't help but feel she somehow knew of his past life; the year's as Dumbledore's spy and their consequences.

"I'll stay until I get back on my feet," he finally conceded.

"That's a start," she smiled


End file.
